Myers' Girl
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Michael Myers secret niece is the only one who can save him from his curse, by becoming a part of it herself.
1. Default Chapter

_Myers' Girl_

A totally wrong, incestuous fanfiction by Moi! But who doesn't like to do wrong every so often, hmmm?

Sum- Jenni is the 'secret' *as in not in the movies, only here* daughter of Laurie Strode. She was sent away shortly after birth to be spared from Laurie's evil brother Michael Myers. Now, at seventeen, with sister Jamie having been dead five years, Jenni finally gets to see her mother *she'd visited of course, but never stayed in the fall*. But when a mysterious message brings them to Haddonfield, things go horribly wrong. And to their demise, there is a way Jenni can tame the beast. Takes place two years after H20.

~Rated 'R' for graphic violence, incest, and strong language. If you aren't a slasher fan, please turn back, Haddonfield isn't the place for you.~

* * *

  


Jennifer Tate looked up at the cold, bleak hotel, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She stepped inside, bad slung over her shoulder, long black hair in wisps on her face. As the glass doors parted before her, she inhaled deeply, her green eyes sought signs of her mother.

Her eyes met two that nearly matched, darker than hers but unmistakably similar. The young man turned, and mumbled something to the woman next to him. The blonde looked up and smiled, her hand motioned Jenni to come closer. She did so, confused, and her brother hugged her.

"Hi, Jen-jarooni." He joked, a warmness in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Welcome to sunny California." He motioned to his companion. "This is my girlfriend, , This is my sister Jenni."

Jen smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

His girlfriend grinned. "And you."

"John," Jenni said, her eyes meeting his. "Where's Mom? When the people I was staying with said family would be here I figured..."

"I know what you figured," he said softly. "We'd best get home before I explain that, I need to give a ride anyway."

Once they had dropped his girlfriend off Jenni moved up to her seat, she buckled in and sighed. "C'mon, I'm curious big bro."

"When we get home," his eyes landed in the mirror. "It isn't safe outside home."

She laughed at the way he had been talking. "God, you sound fifty! John, you're nineteen! Talk like it!"

His face was grave, eyebrows furrowed and almost full of fear. "I cant do that, I just cant... I've grown up, Jen. A lot."

* * *

  


"Are you going to tell me now?" She asked as she sipped her tea. They had gone into the living room, and had been relaxing there for a while. Her eyes met his, and he sighed, placing his cup down.

"This all goes back a long, long time. Our last names aren't Tate. Neither is Mom's, and her first name isn't Keri either. Her name is Laurie... Laurie Strode."

Jenni blinked and sat back. "Why would Mom want to change our names?"

John looked down at his jeans for a moment, then at her again. "That's what this is all about. When Mom was around two her brother Michael killed their seventeen year old sister on Halloween night... In cold blood. He was six years old."

His sister frowned. "Oh, so she was ashamed?"

He shook his head. "Mom's real name, as from birth WOULD be Myers. But she was adopted... When her parents were killed. Mom's brother is Michael Myers."

Jenni leaned forward. "And that would be?"

"Oh good, they didn't tell you. Well then, Halloween night, fifteen years later, Michael breaks loose from the asylum he was in, and went back to Haddonfield, that's where she's from. Mom was seventeen then, and babysitting for some neighbors. That night Michael killed most of her friends, and came after her. She lived, even after he followed her to the hospital, killed the crew, or at least who was there nix one lucky ambulance guy. He chased Mom around but his old shrink, Dr. Loomis, who had helped Mom get away alive just hours before killed him... Or at least, that's what we all thought. When Mom faked her death in a car accident, and she became Keri, she had left behind a little girl, Jamie Lloyd, our sister. Jamie had nightmares about Michael, and Loomis tried to protect her from Michael. Well, everyone thought that Michael and Jamie were both dead, but six years later or around then, I cant remember, Jamie was found. She was around fifteen and had had a baby Halloween Eve. No one knows who the father was, but we do know it was Dr. Wynn who had her impregnated. Anyway, she didn't last long after, she tried to run but Michael found her, and she was slain in a barn. The boy Mom babysat took her baby in, and Michael came after him too, who knows where he is. Well, back in 1998, he came after me, when I was seventeen. Stabbed me in the leg, and Mom appeared to have cut off his head." John bit his lips and looked at his teary eyed sister. "Well, it wasn't Michael. And Mom's been locked up for killing an innocent man. They're releasing her soon, but not for another week. You're struck here with me until then."

She nodded and upon seeing her tears spread down her face he moved to sit near her, holding her close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She laughed. "And my legs?"

He rolled his eyes. "And your legs."

* * *

  


~_Two Months Later, October 17, exactly two weeks from Halloween.~_

"Mom, mail!" John's voice rang through the kitchen as he walked in, handing the mail to his mother and then winking at his sister. "Well, I gotta go. Wish me luck!"

"Safety!" His mother scolded, smiling and handing him a gun. "This might come in handy. Hide it, ok? Don't waste all your shots so the time comes that you need it and he comes up on you."

He nodded and stuffed it in his bag. "Later, Mom. I _will_ be back."

Laurie watched him walk out and shook her head. "I have a really bad..." She froze, staring at the return address from an envelope. "Shit..."

Jenni looked up and peeped onto it, looking at her mother. "Who would be writing you from Haddonfield?"

Laurie shook her head. "Someone who knows I'm here..." She opened the letter and read aloud...

~Ms. Strode,

I am writing to inform you of a recent death, your old friend was brutally killed (suspected to be by Michael Myers) and we wish for you to come to his funeral. If you cannot or will not we understand, but thought to send you the invitation. We encourage you bring your children.

Sincerely

The Family (names whited out for privacy reasons)

Laurie shook her head. "I'm not going, not this close to Halloween and not with Michael suspected."

"Mom! Weren't you really close to this guy?" Jenni intercepted the letter and skimmed through it.

"Yes, but it's too dangerous!" Laurie shook her head. "You don't fuck with Michael Myers, Jen."

Jenni raised an eyebrow. "But you killed him, Mom. You chopped off his head, there's no getting up after that."

Laurie shook her head again, her eyes pled with her daughter. "Do you think they'd lock me up in a sanitarium for killing Michael Myers? They did DNA samples kiddo, it wasn't him."

Embarrassed, Jenni stood for a moment. "So that curse he has, that brings him back here? Always to you?"

Laurie shook her head. "No honey, he comes back to_ us_." Her eyes filled with warm, salty tears. "He only wants to kill us."

Jenni bit her lip. "We should go, I mean, how long would we stay for a funeral? Then we can go."

Laurie looked, at her, wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffled. "Ok, let's do it."

* * *

  


"See Mom? That wasn't so bad, and now we leave tomorrow to home where if Michael comes, we just be ready. He always goes for a while, that's our plus."

Laurie smiled as they stepped into their hotel room, her eyes on her daughter. "You were right, I admit it." She saw her daughters dazed face. "Jen?"

She turned and looked to where her daughter was looking. "O-oh shit!" The room had been turned upside down, and a large, steel butcher knife stood in the middle of a piece of paper on the wall. Frozen, Laurie stared, so Jenni went and stepped up to the paper. She read through it and looked at her mother. 

"A prank Mom." Laurie did a double take, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Seriously! It's signed by some local kids." She ripped it from the wall. "Idiots."

Laurie ran over and read the paper, crumpled it up and screamed in her anger at her near heart attack. "Little pricks!"

Jenni laughed. "C'mon, I'm beat. It's only our clothes all over."

* * *

  


A knocking at the door stirred both from their sleep. Laurie bolted up, ran to the door and cursed as she gazed upon a man in uniform for the airlines. "Shit! I'm sorry, we'll be ready in..."

"Oh, no Ma'am you aren't late." The man looked nervous, he was small, shorter than the women and older than both. He twiddled his fingers in front of himself, and his brow was covered in a sheet of sweat.

"Then, what what is it?" She asked nervously, her tousled her unthought of, nor her nearly underdressed state.

"Well, we've had a problem, someone has... Destroyed all the engines of our planes, we wont be able to fly."

Laurie gulped nervously. "When... will you be ready?"

The man frowned all the more. "Well, at this rate, it could be up to... Three weeks."

"_Three fucking weeks_? I cant sit here _that_ long! I have to be out of here_ by_ Halloween!"

"Well, you could always take a private carrier." He suggested more calmly.

She looked at him hopefully. "For how much?"

He looked at her startled teenage daughter. "S... six thousand dollars.." Laurie looked at him in relief. "For each of you."

Her eyes went huge, and her hand shot to her forehead. Unconsciously she slammed the door in his face and stumbled to the bed. "We're dead, he's gonna fucking kill us."

Fear in her own eyes Jenni gulped and shook her head. "No we wont Mom, we'll think of something."

* * *

  


Well, I really hope it doesn't suck too badly. I'm trying to be descriptive and to keep to the story so please, feedback is great!


	2. Chapter2

_Two- Heeeeeeeeeeee's Baaaaaaaccckk_!

Disclaimer~ Sadly, Michael Myers does not belong to me. Nor does Laurie Strode or Sam Loomis. Jen and Bob, and the weird guys do though.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly, torturously. Halloween came before either mother or daughter was prepared. The morning light crept into the windows of the hotel room, and Laurie Strode's eyes snapped open, kitchen knife in hand. She looked to her sleeping daughter, frowning, would Jen suffer the same fate as her sister? Raped by her uncle, impregnated then slaughtered? 

No, she wouldn't let it happen. Michael had chosen _Jamie_, she had given birth, and now it was over. Michael had a son, so it had to be over. 

Laurie knew it was unlikely for Michael to come during the day, but she also knew it was unlikely for him to follow any sort of pattern. Michael Myers did what he wanted, not what seemed to fit next.

A loud thump sounded, and Laurie whirled to see her moaning daughter try to haul herself from the floor, obviously having just fallen. "God Mom! You had me scared shitless!"

Laurie chuckled. "Now, now, no need for language." Laurie sighed. "Sorry, guess I was kinda ready... you might say."

Jenni sighed and stood, lazily flipping her tousled hair, then going into the bathroom, washing her face and running a brush through her ebony curls. She never wore makeup so she was finished in there, she came out, grabbed some clothes and changed. Her mother came from the kitchen and laughed at her. "So you wear anything but black?"

"Nope, this matches my soul." She grinned, her mother frowning. 

"Don't even kid, Jen. He never kids."

Jen sighed, flopping down in a chair. "So now what?"

Laurie repeated the action, slipping her knife into her pocket. "Now we wait, and hope it doesn't happen."

They sat for a moment, then Jen piped up. "Mom?"

Laurie looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Why did they let you go from the asylum? I mean, after killing a man you'd think they wouldn't."

Laurie smiled softly. "They didn't."

Jen blinked. "What?"

"It was close to Halloween, you were coming home, I couldn't take any chances, after all, I wouldn't be able to get away from him in a small room" she looked at her daughter again. "Must be that Myers blood, really sneaky stuff."

Jenni couldn't help but laugh at that. "I guess so."

_~That Night~_

_'Jenni'_

Jenni's head shot up from her book, tilted to the side, and carefully began to listen. It must have been just her, no male would be calling her.

_'Jenni, come to me...'_

Entranced and curious to see who it was, not even thinking who it could be, she stood, following the now constant whispers, out the door, yeas good, now down the street. To a parent or a group of trick-or-treater's she was just some teenage girl, going around dressed up as a lady in black, but in life she wanted to turn back, but something carried her feet along, something unexplainable. 

"Hey Jen, you want som..." Laurie froze, looking around the empty bedroom. "Jen?" She looked in the bathroom, not there. "Shit," she mumbled, producing her knife and running outside, just in time to see Jenni turn the corner... in the direction of Lampkin Lane. "God, JENNI!" She took off down the street, always seeming to be at least five feet behind and just when Jen went through the screen door of 45 Lampkin Lane, Laurie was on the porch.

Laurie flung open the door, slamming the wooden one behind her, but not locking it. _What the hell would lead her here, on this night of all nights?_ The answer was clear to Laurie, if not to Jenni...

She raced up the stairs and searched every room, the sun was just beginning to go down, thank God, so Jen wasn't hard to find, in her Aunt Judith's room. Laurie shook her head. "Jen, what the fuck is going on with you?"

Jenni was silent, she stared and Laurie stepped up to her. "Jen, Jen?" She asked shaking her. Her daughter blinked, coming out of the trance, and looking around. "Mom? How the hell did..." Her eyes widened as she gazed over her mother's shoulder. "Mom, look out!" She shrieked.

Without looking behind her Laurie fell to the floor, rolled to the back of the room and then stood, to see her brother in the doorway, having been poised to kill. Jenni ran to stand next to her and Michael looked at both of them, his sister with a knife, his niece totally defenseless and terrified. He tilted his head to the left, and Laurie spoke.

"What do you want Michael? Why did you bring her here, to kill her?" Jenni looked at his hands and realized he held no knife, no anything. 

"Mom, look, I don't think so."

Laurie did look then shook her head. "You don't need a knife to kill, all of us here know that."

Michael stepped forward, the sky was dimming outside, and it cast a blue tint to his white, expressionless mask. Terrified, Jen began to shake uncontrollably. She backed into a corner, yelping and pulling back to reveal she had just bumped her arm into a rusty nail, blood coated her sleeve and seeped over from her shoulder to her elbow. Michael tilted his head at the sight, unmoving. 

Laurie moved to her, her eyes ever on her brother, she ripped some cloth from her shirt and handed it to her daughter, who wrapped it around her bleeding arm. Laurie glared at Michael. "Let us go, now!" Michael tilted his head to the opposite side, but again, didn't move.

"Dammit Michael I really _don't_ want to kill you!"

A thud sounded from the downstairs and as Laurie turned her head, Michael came forward and snatched the knife. Laurie jumped back, next to her daughter. To her immense surprise, he used his free hand to reach forward and touch his niece's pale, perspired cheek. Laurie used this as an opportunity, she picked up a lamp and hit him over the head, watching him fall. She ushered Jenni out of the room and warily down the stairs.

"Turn on a light Mom!" Jen cried, trying not to hit her arm.

"I cant! No one lives here, there wouldn't be electricity." 

"But someone's down here!"

Laurie shook her head. "We'll have to take chances, besides I a..." She froze. "Shit."

"What?" Her daughter asked, unable to find her.

"I forgot the knife with him!" Laurie looked around. "Where are you Jen?"

"Here!" The voice came from the kitchen. 

"Get in here where I can hold your hand!" Laurie listened to some footsteps and felt a hand touch hers. "Good, now c'mon Jen, we have to get out of here."

"Mom, I cant find you!"

Laurie froze, if Jen was still away, then who the hell was... She looked up into white latex and black.. hateful eyes. She closed hers, prepared as she felt his knife thrust into her side, pull out, then thrust in again and again. Laurie Strode never even screamed, even as she hit the ground, not quite dead.

"Mom?" Jen! She was right there! Laurie reached out and touched her daughter's ankle, Jenni gasped. "Mom!"

"Do me a favor Jen, you... when they bury me, don't let them put Strode on the tombstone... I want.. Myers."

Tears in her eyes Jen shook her head. "You cant die Mommy, I need you! I just got to be with you, Mommy please!"

There was no answer, and so Jen stood, suddenly in total turmoil, realizing if her mother was dead, Michael was down here. A hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed, only to have another whip over her mouth, she was dragged from the Myers' house, both hers and her mothers blood all over the front of her. She saw Michael being put into the back of a white van, handcuffed and she saw that that was exactly where she was being taken.

Once thrown in next to him the man who had dragged her out here smiled artificially. "Miss Myers, my name is Bob. You know your uncle, so I'm sure you'll keep each other good company until we get there."

"Where?" She asked hoarsely, the grief of her mothers death and the pain of her arm bothering her.

Bob laughed. "The Sanitarium of course." And he shut the doors. Michael squirmed a bit next to her, and she looked at him briefly, then wiped tears from her face. She pulled away the cloth of Laurie's shirt from her still bleeding wound, and stuck her finger towards it as if to pick something out. Michael made a fuss and when she looked at him, he shook his head at her action. She raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to take the dirt from the hole. "I know what I'm doing, I've had a year in nursing school." She lied, truthfully, it just bothered her to see the dirt.

It was a fairly long drive, and she fell asleep not long after she finished messing with her wound. She woke up when the truck came to a rough stop, embarrassed to find that during her sleep, she had fallen against Michael, and had been resting there. "Sorry", she yawned. He didn't move, just sat there and when peering into his mask, she realized he was asleep. _Must've given him something._ She thought.

The doors opened and Michael jumped, Jenni was grabbed out, then her uncle. They were dragged inside the Sanitarium, and taken to the office level. Terrified, Jenni felt her heart begin to wildly thud. A man handcuffed her unharmed arm to Michael's handcuffs, which made her fear even worse.

Bob knocked on the door, listened then opened it, pushing them inside and following. He closed the door and the big, black leather chair spun around to reveal a familiar face to Michael, and a new one to Jenni. "Hello there, hope the ride was all right. I know you both had more planned for your Halloween, but this is rather... Important. Ah yeah, I know Jennifer. You have no idea who I am. But your mother would, where is she?" He looked between the two, Michael stared blankly, Jen kept her own face emotionless. "Mom.. Killed herself." She lied, for some reason afraid to say, 'Oh, Mike killed her.'

Michael looked at her, then back to the man. "Oh I see, I'm very sorry, was it recent?"

She nodded. "Just this afternoon."

Bob raised an eyebrow but felt it best to stay silent, knowing she was lying but knowing it also wasn't his place to speak. 

The man shook his head. "My condolences. My name is Dr. Samuel Loomis, most call me either 'Loomis' or 'Sam'. The reason I have brought you both here is..." He lifted his sleeve to reveal the rune of Thorn. Bob reached over and lifted Michael's to reveal his, and all but Michael stared at her.

"Have you ever seen this before, Jenni?"

She shook her head. "No, what is it?"

Loomis curiously gazed at her. "Your mother never told you about Thorn?"

She sighed. "My brother did, why, is this some kind of symbol of it?"

He nodded. "Michael is the one actually cursed with Thorn, I am cursed to guide him, thanks to a certain Dr. Wynn. We're looking for someone, maybe you can help us find her? You see, there is to be a girl, and you may at first think we are speaking of Jamie but we aren't, just listen. She is the only one who can end Thorn upon the recipient without him having to carry out the curse. You see Jennifer, she's to become his wife, in the ways of Thorn, which is different from a Christian marriage but not too different. One of our priests would marry the two, and basically to end his curse she would have to do her wifely duties, take care of him, have a couple kids as long as she is around he wont go out killing, and if he doesn't go out killing for a period of five years with her, the curse will end. Here's where it gets interesting," Loomis nodded to Bob who went out the door a moment, then returned.

"She has to be between the ages of 14-19, and she has to be somehow related to him by blood." He sighed, shaking his head. "Jennifer, you're all that Michael has left other than John, and I doubt that John fits the description."

Horrified by this thought, she stared at him, open mouthed and wide eyed. "Are you saying you want me to marry my UNCLE, sleep with him, have a couple babies and hope he stops killing people?"

Loomis chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see, your wrist, please, the side you haven't hurt." She gave it to him, and he pushed up the sleeve, reaching out to Bob, who handed him a funny looking instrument. "On the night of Samhain, the 46th year of his life, a symbol, exactly the same as his will appear on her wrist, after a certain test." Her head stayed still but her eyes darted to Michael, who seemed to be watching eagerly. A poke made her look back, and she watched as the exact same rune appeared on her wrist as theirs.

Dread filled her and a sudden nauseousness welled in her stomach. Michael relaxed in his chair, as best as possible and in a feeble voice she asked Loomis. "May I please be excused to the ladies room?"

Loomis nodded to Bob who gently un-handcuffed her and took her arm, guiding her down the hall to a lady nurse, who went into the bathroom with her as she vomited. After a few moments she flushed and retreated from the stall, rinsing her mouth, drying her face and allowing Bob to take her back to Loomis' office.

Loomis had begun to write something, and so she sat down next to Michael again, patiently waiting for some word from him. She looked at her wrist again, the triangle was still there, it was true.

She noticed Michael was watching her, and quickly put her arm down, averting her gaze from him. Loomis sighed. "Get used to him Jennifer, you're about to spend a lifetime with him."

She felt heat rise in her cheeks and tears form in her eyes. "How can I spend a lifetime with a man I don't love in the least?"

Michael stiffened at that and Loomis winced. "Look, I know this is difficult, believe me I know, but don't you see? You were meant to stop him and to love him, now I know you do, even if just a little."

She squirmed slightly, Loomis continued. "Know how? Because I know your mother loved him to her dying breath, no matter how afraid of him she was."

Her eyes met Loomis'. "I don't even know him."

He smiled gently. "No one does, but that's how he likes it. He never removes the mask save to eat, and we wont ever make him. That isn't the only mask he wears, would you force him to remove those? If you did he'd have to speak and show affection, things he's never done, at least not in 40years. Would you make him do those things again?"

She shook her head silently, and she heard Michael sigh next to her, she looked at him briefly, then back to the doctor. "When must this happen?"

He smiled in a friendly manner. "Samhain, of course."

Her eyes widened. "Tonight? I couldn't! Not tonight! I need time..."

Loomis nodded. "I know, you have an hour, then someone will come to help you dress in what is ceremonially appropriate. Hmm, let me take care of _that _first." He went into his desk drawer, pulled out a First Aid Kit, ran an alcohol swab over her wound, then put a gauze on it, and wrapped some bandage around that. He tied it then patted it. "Bob, take her to her room for now. She has an hour, then send Francis in."

Bob nodded and took her out, another man went in for Michael and took him somewhere. Bob led her to a decent room but before he shut her in she turned to him. "Bob?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Where would we live, after tonight?"

Bob bit his lip. "Loomis has a place not far from here, in the country, great for raising kids. We'll ship you by van." He looked at her. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

She nodded. "You saw what he did to Mom."

Bob smiled. "Oh you don't have to worry, when you fell asleep on him we thought he was going to do a happy dance, he got so comfortable that he fell asleep too. Well, I better go, don't wanna waste your hour. See you at the ceremony." And so he left her alone, and she sat on the bed, trying to figure out how things had gotten from being in the hotel room to this.

* * *

Ok, I'm really starting to have some fun with this! R&R, the "wedding" is next.


	3. Chapter 3

_Samhain Wedding_

* * *

Jen resolved to just go with the flow, and just as she relaxed her door opened. "Hello Miss Myers! My name is Francine, I'm here to help you get ready. What size are you?"

Suddenly nervous, she stuttered. "I-i-i-I'm a 4."

Francine grabbed something off of the rack in the hall, then came back in. "All right then, Jennifer is it?"

"Yes, before we get started, can I ask you a question?" Jenni played with her fingers.

"Sure, I think we have time."

"Why is everyone calling me 'Miss Myers'?"

"Because Strode was your mothers name due to adoption, you have Myers blood." Francine smiled. "Do you prefer Strode?"

"Oh no, it's just odd. I just got used to Strode, now it's Myers." She waved her in. "Come on now, we don't want to be late."

Francine helped her dress, the garb was black, and fairly plain, it did have some lace though. It was very old fashioned, like, 1800's. The sleeve ended at her elbows and the skirt was huge. Francine led her into a room which Jenni knew was used for worship right away. Candles and torches were everywhere. Michael was behind some bars on the opposite side, and Loomis held a gun, just in case. Michael hadn't needed to change, but everyone else, including Bob wore hooded black robes. Once she was near the priest Michael was released, no handcuffs, no anything.

The priest began to speak, and it all went by in a blur for her. Hers and Michael's wrists were shown to the crowd, then the priest took up a knife, Loomis stepped near.

"And now, these two shall swear their love and devotion to each other." The priest cut her palm, and she couldn't help but whimper in pain. He then cut Michael's, and her uncle merely flinched. The priest handed Loomis the knife. "Press together your palms."

Timidly she raised her palm in the air, and to her surprise Michael repeated the action, and gently touched his to hers, then his fingers wrapped around her hand. It was unbelievable, such an action, so gentle, from a notorious killer. She blushed and the priest beckoned Loomis forward. The doctor handed his weapons to another man, then came to the two.

"Now the most ancient act of our marriages, your rings, picked for both of you by your people, the only jewelry you may wear that does not contain your symbol." He lifted a small golden ring from his pocket and handed it to Michael, it's black stone smooth. "Go ahead Michael, you know what to do."

Slowly, Michael released his hand from hers and took her other hand, gently sliding the ring onto her ring finger. She looked up at him and their eyes met a moment, then Loomis said. "Jennifer, this one is yours to give." He handed her the larger gold band, and so she slipped it onto Michael's finger with equal gentleness. 

The priest took his place and finished the ceremony, the entire time he spoke the two just read each others eyes, trying to get to know the other person. "Now the marriage shall be bound, with a kiss." Frozen, she stared at her uncle. How? It was impossible. But her thought's were interrupted as he leaned down, pressing his latex covered lips to her uncovered ones. She jumped at the surprising heat that escaped through the rubber, but soon forgot it as his hands rested on her lower back, she began to raise her own to his shoulders but they were ripped apart, Michael was taken to his cell at gunpoint and she was taken to her room.

Loomis met her there and she looked at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Loomis laughed. "No, no, no! It's _tradition_ in our cult that the newlyweds are kept from each other the night of the wedding. Michael already knew that, he just got carried away. Now, tomorrow at the crack if dawn we'll move you two, you'll probably be asleep so if you feel anything just know that it's all right. Everything's going to be fine, we have camera's all over the house and an extra electrical system if the light's go out."

She nodded. "I guess I'll go to bed, good night doctor." She froze. "Doctor Loomis, can I go say good night to Michael?"

Loomis smiled, and took her hand. "Of course, I'll come with you."

He led her back to the room, and the moment the door opened Michael's head snapped up. Upon seeing his new wife he pitifully reached a hand through the bars, and she moved slowly to him. "Michael, I just wanted to say goodnight." He tilted his head. "I'll be able to see you again in the morning, but I have to go for now."

Michael's head fell again and she used her free hand to reach in and lift it. "Morning is soon, only a few hours. I promise I'll be with you again then."

He brought his face out of the bars as best as he could, and she smiled, bringing her own to his and kissing him again. He stroked her cheek even after they had parted, and she felt the oddness of the pairing take it's tole. A mass murderer, her uncle, and husband stroking her cheek affectionately after kissing her, it didn't seem real.

"We'd better go, Jennifer. You _both_ need rest." He eyed Michael and led her away. Once inside her room she changed into some clothes someone had retrieved from her hotel room. She was asleep rather quickly, and when she was being lifted into a van the next morning she noticed how eager Michael seemed to have her resting against him again, it couldn't be real. She was asleep again, and when she woke it was because of a bump in the road.

She looked at Michael, then Loomis, who sat across from them. He smiled at her. "Good morning!" Startled, Michael looked at her, and his eyes softened. She gazed at Loomis.

"Whys is all of this going so fast?" She bit her lip. "I mean, last night at 11:00 I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, suddenly I cant stay away from him."

He smiled. "Don't you see? You made yourself believe this man wasn't capable of love because of the curse, and you made yourself hate him. With the binding kiss you opened the both of you up to things you hadn't thought possible. It's all perfectly all right. You're just..." he paused, choosing his words. "Well, you're falling in love."

Slightly shocked but more relieved she sighed. In just one night she had lost her mother, gotten married and fallen in love. She looked at her husband, and noticed his hands were cuffed again, he didn't look comfortable at all. She leaned her head against his lean arm and listened to him sigh. Loomis spoke up again.

"We'll be there soon, I wish the two of you the best of luck, and hope you'll call from time to time. Oh Jennifer, Michael knows that when certain things should happen, you'll need to be transferred back so I suppose you should know. If you ever sustain a life threatening injury, become pregnant or for the love of God get in trouble with the law, you'll need to call us, it will be mandatory."

She felt her brow furrow. "If I get pregnant I have to call? Why?"

"Well, in the cult, the woman pregnant must be cared for by the leaders. It's something Jamie had to go through, only this time there's no need to sacrifice you and the child. Ope, here we are! Wait here just a minute." He climbed out and scurried away, Jenni looked at Michael. She studied his face, or the mask really, then whispered. 

"Will I ever know your real face, Michael?"

He tilted his head a moment, then nodded, very slowly, she smiled softly. "Ok, no rush."

Bob's head poked in. "Come on, kiddo, it's time." He helped her out, then pulled Michael out. The house's size was nice, good for kids, and the land around was gorgeous. 

"How much is ours?" She asked Loomis, who chuckled. "More than what you see."

* * *

Hope I'm not making Michael too mushy, I'm trying not to. I'll find some way to get him more violent... Must go ponder now...


	4. Chapter 4

_Final Instructions and the Morning News_

* * *

Not long before Loomis and the others were to leave the new couple, Loomis pulled Michael aside and Bob pulled Jen aside. 

"Jenni, I hope I can call you that, the only thing you need to know is that you can't consummate the marriage until nighttime. Loomis is explaining it to Michael and he'll know if he tries to before then you can call us, ok? Good luck kid, try to be happy." To her surprise and Michael's obvious demise (his glare told her enough) Bob hugged her. He patted her back, went to Michael, uncuffed him, then led Loomis back to the van.

Jenni watched them leave, then turned to where Michael had been standing, to her horror and confusion, he was gone. _Where the hell would he have gone?_ She carefully went into the house and saw that the silverware drawer was open. She crept into the kitchen, and to her relief, Michael was just cutting some bread. She almost laughed, he could be killing her but instead he was cutting bread.

She went to the front door and picked up the newspaper, unfolding it to read the front page headline; MICHAEL MYERS FINALLY KILLS LAST SISTER~ STRODE'S DAUGHTER FEARED DEAD ALSO~. Jen bit her lip, turning and jumping, Michael was there, arms crossed. He beckoned for the paper and she reluctantly handed it to him. He looked at the front page, then to her surprise, flipped to the sports section, took it out, and handed the rest of the paper.

Slightly disgusted, she went into the family room, seeing him walk into the study and close the door. A tear slipped from her eye at the thought of her mothers warm blood on her hands again, but quickly wiped it away. She turned the TV on to the news.

"Last night, Haddonfield serial killer Michael Myers struck again, this time killing his sister, Laurie Strode, after 20 years of hunting her down. Laurie was a recent convict in her own right, and she had gone into hers and her bothers former residence chasing her 17 year old daughter. Laurie was found this morning, her daughter Jennifer was not, authorities fear her either dead, or taken away as her sister, Jamie Lloyd had been, to be impregnated."

Jenni realized she was drawing blood from biting her lip, and quickly released it. She slipped the channel, but the news of her mother's death and her disappearance was everywhere. She was stunned to see on one Haddonfield channel Loomis had ordered, her brother was outside 45 Lampkin Lane, tears in his eyes, begging for the safe return of his younger sister. She felt her heart give and went to the phone, pressing a button that read, 'No Trace Permitted' then dialing John's cell phone number. It rang for a second, then he quickly picked it up.

"John Tate, how can I help you?" His voice was shaky.

"John it's Jenni."

"Oh my God, Jen are you ok? Where is that son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him!" She could tell they were trying to trace the call and smiled as an officer swore, the button worked.

"John, no it's ok. I'm not hurt, I'm not here against my own will. I got married last night John." She looked up to see Michael in the doorway, she waved to show him it was ok.

"What? But Mom went in after you! Who'd you marry?"

"Mom did go after me, but who is not important. I love him John, and I'm happy here."

"Where is here, Jennifer, if you don't tell me where the fuck you are..." He began to curse and so she pulled the phone from her ear a moment, her eyes to the ceiling then she brought it back.

"Are you going to stop acting like a prick now?"

"You're seventeen years old, how the fuck did you get permission to get married!" She hung up the phone and shook her head, showing Michael the button. His shoulders seemed to relax and he motioned for her to come closer to him. She obeyed, and he brought her close a moment. Then harshly pulled away and went to the phone, unplugging the cord.

"Michael?" She said softly. "It's all right, they couldn't trace me. I just wanted him to know I was ok."

He tilted his head at her, then his eyes softened and he nodded. A harsh knock sounded on the door, causing Michael to glare at her again. "Be reasonable! They couldn't get here this fast if they did get an address!" She went to the door, opening it slightly.

"Hello! Just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood!"

She smiled. "Oh, well thank you very much." She moved to close it.

"So is it true?"

She frowned. "Is what true?"

"That you're Laurie Strode's kid?"

She felt the color leave her cheeks. "I.. I don't even know who Laurie Strode is.." Again, she was about to close the door.

"Your name is Jennifer Ann Lloyd, but you always went by Tate. You were born on September 13th I'm sure you know the year. Only female relation of Michael Myers which makes you susceptible to the rune on your wrist." He roughly grabbed her hand and found the rune. "Making you his wife since last night."

Terrified she closed the door, how had that man known so much? Michael tilted his head and upon seeing her terrified eyes and heavy breathing he moved closer. Just then the door opened and she ran away, leaving Michael to deal with the man. She ran into the bedroom, hitting the bed just in time to hear the mans screams for mercy. Hiding her face in the pillows, trying to drown it out, she began to cry.

Soon enough Michael found her, she felt his hand stroke her hair, no blood, or at least not that she felt. She looked up at him, seeing his concerned eyes and she sighed, sitting up and nor moving as he kneeled before her, just stroking her hair. He wasn't bloody, meaning he hadn't killed the man as violently as he could have. She shook still from the eeriness, these farm people were nosey!

Farms... barns... Jamie... She closed her eyes, trying to drown the image of her dead sister. She reached out, taking Michael's hand and feeling him sit next to her, just holding her there as she cried against him. Now she had to start living reality, and that was that Michael was already softened towards her. Now she had five years, and hopefully the curse would pass.


	5. Chapter 5

_Loomis' Plan Revealed_

* * *

_~1 Year Later, Halloween, 10:00 AM~_

The sound of something rolling echoed through the tunnels of the dungeons of Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium, a gurney was pushed into the elevator, surrounded by several doctor's and nurses, an all too familiar sight. They reached the correct level and a nurse leaned down to wipe some sweat from the 18 year olds forehead, only to have her push her hand away, the unbearable pain finally taking it's tole.

Many people looked up from their work when her screams echoed, then, realizing it was Jenni, they went back to work. She was wheeled into a different room then Jamie, though. It actually looked like a hospital delivery room. She was transferred from the gurney to a bed, and then the blankets were placed over her.

_Breathing, breathing, focus on your breathing._ She told herself, the massive pain of her labor nearly breaking her concentration. Soon it numbed a bit, and she was more than thrilled to see Loomis come in, a long needle in his hand. "Oh God tell me that's an epidural."

He smiled and nodded, a nurse came in and pushed her so she was leaning forward. "When was she last checked?"

"Ten minutes ago." The nurse replied.

"You'd better do it again, some women go pretty quick the first time." The nurse had her lie back and checked her cervix. "It's all right doctor, she's still six."

He nodded and once again she was leaned forward, and the sting from the needle hardly bothered her. She relaxed and breathed a bit more, and soon she hardly felt any pain. "Will Michael be here?" She asked, disappointed to see him shake his head. "Too risky, scalpels and all. He wasn't in the room for Jamie either."

She kept breathing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If the cult worships Thorn and all, why are they so supportive of this?"

He smiled softly. "They aren't. They don't know about the whole 'Mike gets married and loses the curse', not really. They know he will get softer towards a wife. Shhh now, this is risky stuff."

She nodded and he sat next to her. "I better explain this to you. When the baby's born you wont be able to hold him/her. They're going to take them straight to the cult room, and you'll have to wait about an hour, this is just so they can basically worship them, that's when Michael will first see them."

She nodded and upon feeling the child stir, she rested a hand there. "This is so weird."

He cocked his head. "What is?"

"Having his baby and all, I mean, I love him, but he's still my uncle, I never thought I'd do anything like this, the forbidden. I kind of like it."

Loomis grinned. "We all like the forbidden. That's why we do it. The only reason I'm doing this cult thing is to get this curse off of Michael." 

Loomis looked at the monitor's, one for her and one for the baby, everything looked fine. He decided just in case to check her again, and upon doing so, he felt the color leave his face. "Holy shit!"

"What, what is it?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Nothing really, but you just dilated two centimeters in three minutes." 

She tilted her head. "That's good or bad?"

"Well, you've only got two centimeters to go, I'd say pretty good."

She felt her heart give a dull thud. "Ohhh man this is gonna hurt."

He laughed. "But that's the beauty of it, wait here, I'm going to go get things ready."

She nodded and he left her. While he was gone she continually rubbed her swollen stomach, slightly frightened but more excited. _Soon, Michael, very soon._ Suddenly, a dull, but sharp pain sparked in her abdomen. No, it wasn't possible, she was imagining it. Again, again and now it didn't stop, the anesthesia had already worn off, she'd have to suffer this birth without it!

Breathing again, she felt sweat collect on her neck, forehead and even legs under the blankets. Suddenly, a pain so unbelivably violent tore through her that she couldn't hold back a scream. Three nurses,a doctor and Loomis all ran in.

"Jennifer? What is it? What's wrong?"

"P-p-pain..." She stuttered.

"It wore off that quick?" Loomis asked.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled. 

A nurse checked her. "Doctor, she's dilated to ten."

"Dear God!" Loomis cursed, going, grabbing his supply cart.

Another sweep of pain hit her as they helped get her into the stirrups. 

"It's coming!" She cried, her face now covered in sweat. "Oh God, MAKE IT STOP!"

Many of the nurses recognized the words and frowned. After only five pushes Jenni stopped screaming and listened as a new, more high pitched cry filled the air. Loomis grinned upon seeing the child and showed it to her. "A boy."

She laughed, and felt tears pour from her eyes. Loomis cleaned the child up and handed it to one of the cult members, who left the room with him. Nurses cleaned her up and began work on the after birth, and Jenni felt pride swell in her, she had a baby. She had succeeded in having Michael's son.

* * *

Around an hour later a nurse came in, the baby in her arms, surrounded by blankets. Jen woke up and smiled, reaching out her arms. She held him for several moments, then spoke.

"They're finally finished with him?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, Jenni, you and your baby aren't safe here. But I can help you get out."

Jenni stared at her in horror. "You took the baby from that room before they were finished?"

The nurse nodded. They heard a sound come from the hall, then some angry footsteps. "Michael, he knows the baby is gone. Come Jenni, save him!"

The nurse took the baby and began to run out another door in the room that led to the tunnels. She looked back at Jenni, who shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving Michael, get back here with him!"

The nurse said triumphantly. "I wont watch him die!" And she ran into the tunnels with him.

"No!" Jenni screamed. She got off the table and made to run after but she was too weak, and in too much pain. The door opened and Michael found her, on the floor sobbing.

She looked at him. "Michael! She took him, she took the baby!"

Furious, he went out the door, walking as usual. It always amazed her how he always caught up without running. Five minutes later he returned, baby in arms. He set him on the counter and helped her lean against him, then helped her onto the bed. When she was lying down he locked the tunnel door and took up the baby, squeezing her hand, he took him back to the cult room.

Jenni couldn't sleep after that, she was terrified that if she did, something would happen. But she tried to remain content that Michael would protect her.

* * *

Return of the semi-mushies, but who doesn't get mushy when a baby arrives? R&R

  



	6. Chapter 6

_John's Plan~ Naming New Baby_

* * *

After another half hour Michael returned with the baby, even with his mask on she could tell her was beaming. She hated having to wake up again but the baby was crying, and Loomis had told them it was probably his first feeding time.

Michael was escorted out while Jen learned to feed him, but once she was done he was allowed in again. The baby was asleep in his mother's arms, and she was half sleep herself, but she smiled when he came in. He was strangely protective of the child, and immediately took him away upon seeing her that way. Confused, she looked at him. "Michael?"

He left the room again, taking the baby to who know's where. She had been hoping for his return for near an hour when the door opened again, only this time, it revealed a doctor wearing a face mask, he stuck his face out the door, closed it, locked it, then took off the mask. She thought she'd pass out at the sight of her brother.

"John? How the hell!..."

"Shhhh, I've come to get you out of here. Away from fear, pain, and most of all Michael. Get up."

She felt laughter well. "You expect me to just stand up? I had a baby almost three hours ago, I cant just stand up!"

"A baby! Whose baby?"

"My husbands!" She replied angrily. "John, you have to leave, now."

He froze, his eyes filling with dread. "No, you didn't..."

She showed him her wrist. "I had no choice, now will you please just go?"

"You..." A slamming on the door caused her to look up and see her husband's masked face.

"Put it back on John! It's Michael, c'mon you were doing an examination." He did so and unlocked the door, Michael's venomous eyes staring at him.

She cleared her throat. "Something wrong, Michael?"

He looked at her, then the doctor and tilted his head. "What? He did a check-up." 

Michael walked past her and to the counter as John left, grabbing a file folder, then stalked back out. She felt tears rise in her eyes, and gasped as someone hit her over the head with something. She was carried out via the tunnel, and only noticed missing two hours later, her blood trail leading Michael outside. Ready to kill her captors.

* * *

She woke at the same bus station Jamie had been at when Michael had pursued her, her head throbbing. She looked around, there was John, still in his doctor outfit, and there was Tommy Doyle, obviously the one who had hit her.

She sat up, cringing in pain. Her furious eyes met Tommy's. "Hey Jen, your hubby did a number on that nurse!"

She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Do either of you have _any_ clue what he'll do if he finds you? What he might do to _me_ if he suspects anything? I might never see my son again!"

"It's better that way," John said softly. "You weren't meant to be with your uncle, Jen."

She shook her head, standing. "I cant believe this, I'm going back!" She wobbled to the door and froze upon seeing the white mask, just above her height on the other side of the door, then she felt Tommy grip her from behind, one hand over mouth, he began to run.

She could hear Michael's footsteps behind them the entire time, and she continually struggled until Tommy let her go in annoyance, her head roughly hitting the ground. Just before she passed out again she felt Michael pick her up. "Why is this happening to me?" She mumbled, then was out cold.

* * *

She awoke again this time in the cult room, Dr. Looms above her head looking down at her. She dreadfully looked into his eyes. "He's pissed, isn't he?"

Loomis bit his lip. "Can you blame him? First the baby is kidnaped, then you. You go unconscious for a day and a half. You've lost so much blood I'm surprised you can so much as see."

He helped her to sit up against the pillow and she felt her heart leap as she saw Michael on the opposite side of the room. He watched her a moment, then went toward something, what was that? She squinted to see it was a bassinet, and as he lifted their son from it, she felt even more afraid. What would he do?

He set the baby in her arms and moved his arms in a gesture, she wasn't sure what it meant. She looked at Loomis who smiled. "He needs to be fed."

She nodded silently, and moved around a bit. She fed him hurriedly, self conscious about her exposed breast. She burped him, and smiled softly as she felt his warm spit-up on her shoulder. "A towel please?" She asked.

Loomis handed her one and she cleaned up the mess. "You can go home in a day or two. We'll have to give you a transfusion. Just rest now, Michael will be here with you." He took the baby back to the bassinet as Michael sat with her, his hand touching hers. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." She whispered, by the way his eyes narrowed she knew he was smiling.

She woke again much later, two of the cult men were with Michael now. Loomis had returned and they all looked at her. "We need you to name the child, Lady of the Night." One man said.

Shocked, her eyes met Michael's. "Uhhh, I thought that was his job?"

Loomis laughed. "Normally it would be but he doesn't talk."

She thought for a moment. "Well, it is a very dear and triumphant day, I suppose the only name suitable would be, well, Michael also. Little Michael."

Her husband's eyes widened, the softened and he nodded. The men smiled at her to her great surprise. "A strong name! Thank you!"

A dizziness took her, and things became a blur. Loomis' laughter, Michael's silence, the chants of the disciples of Thorn. Soon she saw Michael's face right above hers, eyes concerned. "Michael." She whispered, then watched as the world grew very dark.

* * *

She woke to learn that her low blood supply had caused the black out. She was due to go home with both Michael and Little Michael and Little Michael tomorrow, Loomis had every confidence she would be ok. 

She didn't notice if Michael ever left her side the next day and night. Between sleep and just lying there holding his hand, she didn't know what happened. But even though it had been hellish, she had become so happy these past few days, and she was sure this would not be the end of it all.

* * *

A little more drama, not too much fluff and just enough plot. R&R to see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

_Parenting_

* * *

Jen's eyes shot open to the sound of her now six month old's cry. She sat up in the bed and lazily swung her feet over the side, then stumbled down the dark hall. Flipping on the light she went to the crib, leaning over and picking the crying infant up.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Awww, what wrong bubby? You got a tummy ache?" She gently rubbed his back and soon felt the warmth of his vomit on her neck and shoulder. Worried, she pressed her lips to his forehead, and found that it was very hot.

She ran down the hall with him, going into the closet and taking out the infant thermometer. She checked his temperature and nearly dropped it. 103°. "Oh God." She whispered. 

Jen went into her room and gently shook Michael's shoulder. "Michael?" He didn't stir, just groaned and rolled over. "Michael you have to take him, something's wrong."

At this he perked slightly, sat up and turned on the light, reaching out his arms for the now screaming infant. He rocked him while she went across the room and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited patiently as it rang.

Loomis drowsy voice came onto the line. "Loomis."

"Dr. Loomis it's Jennifer Myers." She said softly, looking ack at her frustrated husband and crying son.

"What is it? What's the problem?"

"It's Michael, Little Michael, he's really sick."

"Does he have a temperature?"

"103."

"I'll have someone down there, right now just keep him cool, a cold cloth on his head perhaps. I'll be there."

"Thank you doctor." She hung up the phone and went into the conjoining bathroom, getting a rag and dampening it with cold water. She rung it out and returned, sitting next to Michael and setting it on his head. "They'll be here in a bit." She said softly.

He nodded softly and continued to try and soothe the baby, who was quieting a bit. She sighed and stroked his head with her hand gently. "My poor baby, aww it's ok, shh shh shh."

She watched as Michael leaned down and pressed his masked lips to the tiny head, then he looked up at her and she smiled, sharing a short kiss with him.

Around an hour later the three were shoved into the familiar white van and taken to the Sanitarium where they both waited in the room they were wed in, Michael behind the bars and Jenni right next to them, her hand in his. The door opened and they both stood simultaneously as a doctor entered with the baby in his arms, less fussy but red faced from crying. 

Jen whimpered and reached out, receiving him. "He's ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Just a little ear infection, I have some prescriptions for you and as long as you follow the directions things shouldn't persist."

* * *

"Michael!" Jen giggled, camcorder in hand as she looked at her son, who curiously tilted his head at her call. "Go to Daddy!" He giggled loudly and ran to his father's open arms.

"My Daddy!" The year old proclaimed. Jen laughed and turned the camera off, sighing as she went into the kitchen to check on dinner. Giggles persisted from the other room, and she smiled, knowing Michael was tickling the life out of his son.

"Mommy! Save me!" The boy came running in, grabbing his mothers leg. Michael came in, pretending to not be able to see him. He eyed her and titled his head. 

"I don't know where he is Daddy, maybe he hid in a cupboard!" The boy giggled quietly and screamed with joy as his father picked him up and spun him around. Jen laughed as he carried him out, kicking and screaming with delight.

She turned off the stove and put some mitts on, taking the food out. With a sigh she turned to set it on the counter and nearly dropped the dish in surprise as Michael stood on the other side of the room, watching her. She could hear a cartoon from the TV in the other room, and her son singing cheerily along. 

She set the food down and pushed a curl from her face, shyly avoiding his gaze. She went to the fridge to get some juice for Little Michael when she gasped as his arms circled her and his lips pressed her neck. "Michael," she murmured. "Not now."

He seemed to chuckle and turned her, the air freezing her back but the minute his heated lips met hers she forgot entirely. The doorbell sounded and both exchanged concerned looks, and she nodded to the training cup. "Get that for him, I'll go look."

She went to the door, smiling at her son and opening the door. She smiled at the group of trick-or-treaters. "Out early, aren't we? I thought it started at six?"

"Oh it does, we were wondering if you had any tape?" An older boy, maybe 12 asked.

"Sure, just give me a minute." She went into a drawer and Michael eyes her. "They just want some tape." She went back to the door and with a smile handed it to them. "There you go."

"Thank you ma'am." And they left. She closed the door and shook her head. 

"Mommy 'ook!" She went over to the TV and frowned, Michael came into the room unnoticed as she watched.

"Today is the two year anniversary of the deaths of Laurie and Jennifer Myers," a picture of the two shortly before their 'deaths' was flashed. "Police gave up looking for the teenager last Halloween, she would be 19 years old."

She felt Michael's hand on her shoulder, and her slid up to cover it, John appeared on the screen. "I'm starting a fund tonight, to help keep Haddonfield safe from that son of a bitch, the man who killed my whole family," he broke off in tears. "Money donated will go to the asylums and police forces there, so they can find people in time better than they could with Jen." And he walked off the podium.

She sniffled and looked at her son, who curiously asked. "Whose that?"

She smiled. "That's your uncle John. Come on, dinner's ready."

* * *

  



	8. Chapter 8

_^~*~Adrian and Annabelle~*~_^

* * *

A wild scream echoed this night before Halloween, a year later. A little boy, to turn two the next day cocked his head at the sound, then looked at his father. The man looked at his young son and rumpled his hair, only to jump as another ear piercing scream sounded, followed by some sobbing, and the loud wail of a baby.

Inside the same room as two years ago Jenni had just given birth to hers and Michael's second son. She watched as his bloody little form was lifted into the air, his loud cries a blessing. Achy and exhausted she lay back, trying to catch her breath. Loomis' friendly face appeared above her, and she smiled. "We make a great team, Doc."

He laughed. "We certainly do. You remember the procedure?"

She waved weakly. "Yes, yes. You go on ahead. I could use some sleep."

He nodded. "I'm sure Michael will take Little Michael with him to see and worship also, so no worries." And so he left, and with a sigh she closed her weary eyes.

Her eyes opened after about two hours, and she smiled as she saw Michael step in, baby in arms, Little Michael right behind him. A tear slipped down her cheek and she fought to sit up, finally succeeding and taking the baby from Michael. He was beautiful, his cheeks were fat, he had a little perfect nose and two pink lips.

She felt Little Michael struggle to get on the bed and she shook her head. "Stay down honey, it's a little bloody up here."

Michael made a face of disappointment and moved to sit on a chair when his father lifted him up to be able to see closer. A nurse stepped in, smiled and asked. "Do you have a name we can submit?"

Jen smiled. "Yes, we chose Adrian, it was Adrian right?"

Michael nodded gently and she smiled. "Yes, Adrian."

The nurse wrote it down, smiled again and left.

* * *

After Adrian had been fed Loomis had ordered that Jen be left alone for rest. Michael reluctantly left with their older son and she settled back. She was awoken by a dull piercing pain, one she recognized quite a bit. She buzzed Loomis who ran in. "What is it?"

"There's another one." She said softly, he titled his head.

"That's impossible! The ultrasound never..."

"Sam, I can feel it! There's another one coming!" Suddenly she screamed in pain and within 20 minutes she had delivered a girl. She was taken to the room and while she was Loomis almost sarcastically checked for any more. 

They all knew for sure there wasn't and the little girl, Annabelle was brought back and fed. She was taken to Michael, who seemed overjoyed to have a daughter, and just as everyone left, Jen's eyes closed.

▼

In the middle of that night, a blood curdling scream woke Jenni from her deep sleep. Terrified, she sat up and turned on her light. She was still in a lot of pain and was unable to jump out of the bed, so she was stuck sitting there, waiting for an explanation.

Loomis came in shortly after, his face grim. "Jennifer, something's happened."

She felt her heart almost stop. "What?" He bit his lip and in her frustration she cursed. "What the fuck is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Annabelle," he paused, his old sad eyes meeting hers. "Jenni someone's killed her."

She felt a million knives begin to morbidly stab at her flesh, tearing chucks away until they reached her heart, which they cut out mercilessly. "No."

"I'm so sorry..."

"No," she buried her face in the pillow. "MICHAEL!" She screamed, wanting him to give her some sign that it wasn't true.

He came running in, and upon seeing his glassy eyes she burst into more tears. "Not my baby, no not my baby."

Michael tilted his head sadly, watching his wife cry. He then sat next to her, and held her hand, even after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Meh, must go. Please review.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_Is This the Life?_

* * *

It was a cool, breezy night, Jen Myers was laying in bed next to her husband, still awake as he slept nearly soundly next to her. It was March now, six months since the twins had been born, it had been a hell of a ride, but she had gotten through losing Annabelle. They hadn't found out what had happened, but Loomis had promised her on pain of life and death he would.

She smiled softly, unconsciously squeezing Michael's hand, which had been encased in hers for some time, since before he had fallen asleep. Although it still could be awkward at times, she had adapted to living with him, and the boys helped her along. But still a nagging intuition, perhaps her dead mother, told her something was wrong. Or something would be wrong.

The sudden ringing of the phone caused her head to snap up, only one person would be calling. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the receiver, trying to keep her breathing even after having run. "Hello?"

"Jennifer it's Sam, listen, the file of yours and Michael's marriage has been stolen, I don't know how or when, but we have to get you and the others out of there, the van should be there momentarily. Wake your family, take clothes and things to occupy the boys."

"All right, thank you doctor."

"Oh and Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Try to remain calm."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll see you soon." She put the receiver back and ran into Little Michael's room, turned on the bedside lamp and shook him gently. "Michael? Michael you have to get up baby."

Michael looked at her and squinted, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is it Mommy?" He yawned. "I'm sleepy."

She sighed. "I know, you can sleep while we go, we're going on a family trip, get dressed and put as many sets of clothes and undies as you can in your suitcase."

He nodded and slid out of bed and she went into the conjoined room, quietly packing some things, then going into hers and Michael's room. She set down the bag and filled two of theirs, then went to her husband and kissed his neck, nudging him with her chin, then gently shaking him. "Michael? Michael you have to get up, we..." She gasped as one of his hands shot up and grabbed her throat, her sat up, viciously beginning to strangle her when his eyes snapped open behind the mask to see her.

He let go, and she collapsed, gasping for breath, she felt him take her hand and stroke it, and she sighed. "It's ok, I know, you were dreaming, weren't you?"

He sighed and she stood. "We have to go, someone knows where we are the van..."

A persistent honking sounded from outside and she motioned to the bags. "Get Michael, I have to get Adrian." She went, grabbed Adrian's bag and went into the nursery, picked up her son and left the room, making sure all the lights were out. 

_You're such a loser Jen, most 20 year olds are worrying about what they're wearing, not if their family is safe!_

She ignored the mocking voice and looked around, where was Michael? She looked out the window to see the van, Michael was in it and Little Michael was on his lap, Bob across from them. She sighed, making her way out and across the lawn. Two pairs of arms grabbed her, yanking her away from her destination, she screamed, and saw Michael try to come, but he was pulled in by Bob. "Her loss man, we gotta go. Loomis'll be pissed if he sees we took so long.

Tears in her eyes she watched the doors close. "Michael!" She cried, and gasped to see her son in the window crying, he clearly was saying, "Mommy!" One of the men grabbed Adrian, the other escorted her into their van parked a few feet away, where they gave the child back. She didn't have to look under the ski masks to know who they were.

"I hate you John." She shivered. "Burn in hell, Tommy."


	10. Chapter 10

_Jen and John_

* * *

The door opened and Jen looked up, her eyes surrounded by dark circles, from having not slept. Her face was frail and ashen, sweat was shining on her forehead and her eyes were bloodshot from having been crying. The cold green ovals followed the dark haired man as he entered the room, closed the door and sat.

"All right Jen, I love you. You're my little sister, but you're going too far. Suppressing the needs of a madman to keep me safe?"

She was silent, her eyes fell to her knees, and in that moment she looked exactly like Laurie, her hair darker and longer, but her features and pout just as her mother's would have been. Carefully, John reached forward and lifted her chin to watch the tears roll down her smooth cheeks. "Why? Why put yourself in that position? Why wont you let me help you? Why wont you run from him?"

Suddenly strengthened by her own answer she looked to him, her heart pounding. Her mouth opened silently a moment, and she panted, her teeth nearly clenched. "Because I love him."

Shocked, John stumbled back, it was now his turn to breathe hard, and his eyes filled with disbelief. "What?"

She stood weakly to confront him. "I love him John, I do. I mean, sure, at first I hated him! He killed Mom, he was my uncle and because of this damn thing I had to marry him!" She showed him the rune but when he reached for her wrist she snatched it back. "But then I saw a different side to him. He's human, he's just, trapped... He's trapped inside this curse, he cant control it, he cant stop it." She looked away for a moment, then back at him. She swallowed hard and barely choked out. "But I can, and I will."

Tears in his eyes, John shook his head and shouted, his voice filled with his terror and sadness. "And what about you? You're his blood! His family what if he comes for you!" He gasped for breath. "I can't let that happen and Tommy will help me stop it."

Her eyes widened. "You can't keep me here."

He scoffed. "Oh? I think I can."

"John please listen to me." Tears poured down her cheeks. "If he comes here he'll kill you please, please just let me and Adrian go, please..." She was bawling now. "Please.."

He looked at her outstretched hand, and reached out, touching his fingers to hers. "Jen,..."

"John I'm doing this for you, to protect you so please, I'm doing this for you..." She shook her head. "I know it's wrong, I know it's.. disgusting and immoral." She wiped her eyes. "But it's fate. And I have to square away with that."

Moved, John stood and opened the door, motioning for her to go out. He led her to the room Adrian was in and she scooped him up, along with his things. He snuck her out and into a van, which he got into and drove away with. "Where to?"

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium."

He frowned and looked at her. "Jen..."

"Dammit John, just drive!"

* * *

Short, sweet. Yeah... Try to R&R

SA


	11. Chapter 11

_Just A Little Stop_

* * *

"But John!"

"Oh shut up, they'll survive without you for a half another hour. I have to get Steven and take him to school."

She froze at the name. "Steven? Jamie's baby?"

"Yeah," he looked at her. "No Jen, don't get any ideas he has no idea these two people aren't his parents."

"Still..."

"No!"

"Well they shouldn't have kidnaped him, for God's sake! He's Michael's _son_."

John glared. "He was going to sacrifice him!"

"John please, I'm going to need to do some serious ass kissing when I get there."

He paused, his face still angry as he answered her. "I did _not_ help you with this! I had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

She grinned and soon the boy came into the car, she caught her breath. He was a spitting image of both her husband and her sister. He sat in the back and she smiled at him. "Hello Steven. How would you like to meet your real daddy?"

He titled his head. "You mean that isn't my daddy?"

"Nope."

He shrugged indifferently. "All right, I don't like Danny anyways."

She smiled . "That's the ticket. Put this pacifier in your brother's mouth eh?"

He did so and smiled, then looked at her. "Are you my real mommy?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm her sister. But that is your half brother. You have another one too."

* * *

"My God Jen we were worried we'd lost you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't necessarily help having been kidnaped." She bit back, Loomis shook his head. 

"No matter, you've certainly thrilled Michael not only by returning with Adrian safely, but with Steven. Points, you've scored there."

She sighed. "So when can I go see my little family?"

"Momentarily, we're fixing up a little apartment. Michael is watching the boys."

She bit her lip. "He was pissed, huh?"

Loomis placed a hand over his face. "I have never seen him so angry! We had to sedate him seven times! Seven before it kicked in."

"At least I know he cares," she said softly. Thinking in the back of her mind, _He probably just wanted the baby_. She looked at Loomis. "I really don't mean anything to him right now, do I?"

"Well you mean _something_, just more in the means of 'the only thing that can bear his children', and in his mind the more sacrifices the better. The five years are nearly up, Jennifer. Then his true feelings will come out."

Her blood ran cold. "I lied that first night we came here. Mom didn't kill herself, he killed her."

"I know, Jennifer. And I'm deeply sorry you had to suffer that, but it was his duty."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Sometimes I don't know what to think, I'm so afraid he'll kill me and the boys will have to watch it. I just get so scared most of the time."

He shook his head. "I wont let that happen, I took this job to stop Michael, I brought you here to help. Not to die."

"They aren't almost over. It's only been 3 ½."

He smiled softly and winked. "Trust me, at this point, it will go much faster."

* * *

Jen walked into the little 'apartment', surprised by the total silence. She set her things down and moved through to find no one in the living room, she looked at the clock and was astounded to see it was 5:00 in the evening. She left the apartment and went to the worship room and sighed with relief to see Michael had taken them there.

She watched as he presented his oldest son to the community and flinched as he picked up a ceremonial knife and began to carve into Steven's wrist.

Loomis burst in and ran to Michael and took the knife. "M-michael y-you cant mark him yet! H-he hasn't been approved!" He sent the boy to stand by Jen, who began to wrap his bleeding wrist. Michael watched curiously, then stormed past her, boys following, she watched and then turned to the others.

"What is this Loomis? The boy is of proper age, he is to be marked! And why is his nice still alive, is he not supposed to kill her?"

She thought for Loomis who was stumped. "I'm not really his niece."

"Oh," the man shrugged. "Nevertheless you're his wife and should be killed. And those boys too. Like Jamie was."

"Jamie was stupid and blind." She fought then came up with an idea. "You, as a member of this tribe know of the prophecy, right?"

"Of the woman to bear the great sons? You don't honestly think that's you!"

"Well think for a minute," she paused. "I was a virgin when Michael took me, my children were born on the eve of Samhain or the eve of that, and my sons even at young ages have prospered."

All the robed men seemed to think for a moment, then another ran to her. "Oh forgive us chosen one! For our blindness! Mother of the great forth comings, please!"

She didn't smile. "I need not, for you did no wrong."

They filed out seemingly relaxed and Loomis whispered. "So, you figured it out, now we just have to see what happens."

She sighed and shrugged. "I guess we will."

"You know now," he said softly. "That you must bear Michael another son before Samhain for them to welcome you as the prophesied."

She sighed. "If it truly is me we wont have to worry about that."

* * *

More to come now that I have juices flowing.

Feedback pleez

SA


	12. Chapter 12

_The Real Prophecy (Loomis' Mistake)_

_The Prophecy Fulfilled_

* * *

Jen froze on her way out the door. "Wait a minute," she turned back to Loomis. "Samhain? This Samhain? Or the one of the fifth year?"

"Of the fifth year. Sorry, wasn't quite specific."

"But I thought that once the fifth year rolled around I didn't have to do this anymore."

"I certainly made it sound that way." he shook his head. "Well you see, this child would be the binding of the five years, if it wasn't born before that time you'd have to start all over again. Their prophecy of the perfect mother is totally false, made up by Wynn so they wouldn't kill whom he wanted to use, and it wasn't Jamie. Oh no, he wanted to get you for so long but Laurie hid you well. This child is really what will end the curse, you're lucky, you have nine months before it must be conceived."

She shook her head. "I'm not lucky, I'm pathetic. Look at where my life's gone? Bad to worse, Sam. I don't know how the hell I'm going to pull this off."

Loomis smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It will work if you love him."

* * *

Jen's soft eyes rested on her three boys, all playing with what they had gotten for Christmas 8 months ago. It was August of the fifth year, the past year and a half had been one big blur. Michael, now four and Adrian, almost three got along with Steven, 11, quite well. And all of them were excited about their coming little brother, due in two months.

Michael had been especially remote, ever since she had gotten pregnant. He rarely spent time with the boys like he used to, and often just sat in his little office. He ate after the rest of them did and slept on the couch, making it extremely difficult for her to maintain herself, she forced herself to eat through her depression and was awake at all hours.

She knew he didn't want to give the life he was so used to up, but what could she do? Unimpregnate herself? It wasn't possible, unless she were to purposely miscarry, which she could never do. She had already recognized the life within her, perhaps once his curse was ended he would warm up to her again, she had to believe that.

October was warm this year, and the 31st was no different. Her labor began in the morning and went all through the afternoon, the pain this time exceptionally bad, several ear piercing shrieks emitted through the air as Michael sat with the boys. Close to six in the evening Loomis emerged from the delivery room, a bloody, naked little boy in his arms. He was laughing like the typical grandfather would, and Michael examined the boy, completely healthy.

But his curse wasn't over, five years was at midnight, so after having seen the child, he went to stalk the halls for any intruders, as he had grown accustomed to doing after Michael was born and kidnaped. He didn't return til five til midnight, and he wasn't noticed as he stalked into Jenni's room, knife in hand.

Now particularly his curse was strong, it begged him to kill her and then all of the children. And he would. He moved to her bedside and sat, hiding the knife, wanting one final moment, careless of the clock. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Five years."

He scowled behind his mask and his hand with the knife twitched involuntarily. She sat up and looked at him, perplexed. "Michael? What is it?"

He couldn't stop himself now, 11:59 he plunged the knife into her stomach and the clock struck twelve. She gasped and breathed deeply, trying to get past the shock, just as every feeling that had been blocked from him surfaced. Shame, guilt, fear, love, hate... He looked at her and his heart gave an odd thump, she would die, there was no question, if she didn't get help and soon.

He knew better than to remove the blade, and knew she couldn't get the proper attention here, so he effortlessly ripped off the mask and lifted her, making a dead run outside to the nearest, unlocked vehicle with keys. He set her in the back gently and got in the drivers side, pulling out, ignoring the drivers enraged screams. Haddonfield Memorial Hospital wasn't too far.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the doors to HMH flung open, a man who appeared to be in his twenties ran in with a woman in his arms, a knife protruding from her stomach, the receptionist called a gurney in and some men got her onto it. A doctor came and they took her down the hall to Trauma Room 1, while the lady asked Michael for information.

"Sir? Sir?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's still a bit of a shock."

"Do you have a cold?"

"Hmm? Oh," he coughed. "Yes. Her name is..."

Meanwhile, he could hear the doctor asking the men pushing her stretcher what was happening. They brought her into the room. 

The doctor pulled out a needle, sticking it into Jamie left arm. "Penetrating abdominal trauma. Massive blood loss. We've given her two units of O-negative stat and dextrin. BP is 100/60. Pulse 60. This girl's really been through hell, doc."

"How long has she been losing blood?"

"Only twenty minutes or so."

"Get two more units ready for her and get her on the table, we've got to get that thing out and get some blood in, stat!"

* * *

Will I kill her? Wont I kill her? Should I kill her? You shall see, you shall see.

* * *

  



	13. Chapter 13 nearly done!

_Someone In the Dark_

* * *

Jen shifted in her sleep, her face furrowed with confusion_. She could see someone, or at least their shape, but she wasn't sure who they were. They were calling to her, and so she went closer and was surprised to see her mother, Laurie Strode, only much younger. _

_ "Am I dead?"_

_ Laurie shook her head. "No one here is."_

Michael watched as she slept, his bottom lip clenched tightly between his teeth, his heart pounding. Was she trying to wake up? Oh please God say she was... Please...

God, he hadn't thought there was a God in so many years, at least not just one god. He thought back to his youth, little Laurie playing in the garden while his mother worked in it, Judy sitting on the porch reading... Laurie and Judy... They were both dead now, and at his hands. So many people were dead at his hands.... Jamie... and now would Jenni die? This woman he had secretly grown to love, but never known it... His little niece...

God, he was sick! That's exactly what she was, his niece! His flesh and blood, forced to be with him, forced to have his children, she could be off with someone else her own age, in college preparing for a great career, instead she was here, fighting for her life so she could wake up and play Mommy for his four boys.

He reached out and touched her hand, small and white, and quite frail. He shook his head, she had been through too much in five years, no woman her age could survive it, he was sure. The poor girl, she'd lost her mother, been alienated from her family, had three children, been kidnaped twice.. Now stabbed after giving birth.

The door opened and he looked up as a doctor entered, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Mr. Brennan." The doctor said softly. Michael avoided grinning, they had needed a name and what better than his sister's dead lovers name?

"Yes?"

The doctor sat by him. "What... what are you to Miss Strode?"

Michael thought fast. "A friend."

The doctor nodded. "How did you find her?"

"I saw them with her, saw them stab her... I knew she'd been missing, presumed dead." He tried to hide the disuse of his voice.

"Then you wouldn't know." The doctor shook his head. "Mr. Brennan, shortly before being stabbed, hours before, Jennifer gave birth. We found this during surgery, we noticed her uterus was hemorrhaging while we were stitching her up, and decided to check it out." He took a test tube from his pocket, it was marked with her name and closed tightly, the fluid inside was clear and thick. "Placental fluid," the doctor casually remarked and replaced it. "From her pelvic alignment we'd say she's had two others at least."

Michael avoided flinching in his best interest. "What kind of sick person would do that?"

The doctor sighed. "That's where it gets... interesting. We took another sample of the fluid, sent it off to a lab, and our suspicions of that are correct." He handed him a case folder. "Sam Loomis allowed us a DNA sample from Jennifer's uncle, Michael Myers. And it matches with the DNA from the fluid, apparently, she's been having his kids, or at least this one was his. Loomis suspects some kind of cult ritual."

Michael sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Tell me something... How much chance does she have at living?"

The doctors face was grim as he looked at the younger man. "Sugar coated or straight up?"

Michael sighed. "Straight up."

The doctor shook his head. "Not much, she really is very weak, lost a lot of blood. Not to mention how young she is, her body was completely unprepared. Now it doesn't know what to do, don't get me wrong, we're trying our damnedest to help, but now she's really on her own."

Michael couldn't hide the pain in his face. "She was moving, mumbling."

The doctor's eyes widened. "What?" He moved to her and felt her pulse, checked her blood pressure and began to chuckle. "She's totally conscious, just asleep, sir, this truly is a miracle!"

Michael watched in astonishment as nurses and other doctors piled in and looked at her vitals, and a wry smile spread over his face as she woke from the commotion and looked at them all, quite startled. Her eyes met him, and for a moment he didn't understand why she didn't recognize him, then he remembered he wasn't wearing his mask.

She sat up and was given some pain pills and a brief explanation from her doctor. Soon under the doctor's order they all left, and with a brief pat so did her doctor, but Michael remained in his chair, watching her as she slowly turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her usually pale face was paper white. 

He breathed deeply, suddenly unable to speak, how could he tell her? She studied him as he tried to come up with something to say and he was surprised to see her smile at him knowingly, and lay back. "Never mind, I could never mistake those eyes."

He felt a wisp of air leave his lungs and mouth and quickly gather it again. "You know them too well."

Surprised, she sat up again. "Now I'm confused, is it you Michael?"

He smiled and nodded. "But to them, I'm Will Brennan. How are you feeling?"

"Soar, but all right." she said, laying again and closing her eyes.

He frowned deeply. "Jenni, I'm so sorry about what happened! It was the voices, impulse, fear..."

"No," she said softly. "Don't be sorry, it's all right." she shrugged. "I expected it to happen, Loomis warned me about it."

He sighed and shook his head. "Good ol' Loomis. You were tossing and turning, did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it wasn't bad just..." she searched for a word. "Weird."

He frowned. "How so?"

"I don't know. I was there, there was lots of light, I thought I was dead. Then Mom was there, and she was so young! I asked her if I was dead and she said no one there was, but that makes no sense, I remember the news, they found her dead in that house."

He sat silently a moment, then sighed. "That is weird. Might not have meant anything, probably didn't."

She sighed. "I hope so." Sleep was coming to her quickly and she yawned, then spoke again. "Michael?"

"Hmmm?"

"You won't leave me will you? Now that you're not cursed?"

He froze and stiffly watched her. "Sleep."

She sighed. "I figured so much."

And so she fell asleep, and once he was sure she had, Michael left the room.

* * *

*Yawns* Interesting morning. Got into a car accident on the way to work, nothing serious, but I didn't have to go in....

Well, review while I plot the final two chapters.

SA


End file.
